Enthralled
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: L and Light have come to an accord and somehow a relationship has been borne between them, but things are not as simple as they appear, L and Light are not your usual couple.. sometimes two is not enough... three is not always a crowd. Light x L x Matsuda


A/N; Written as part of my Reviewer Rewards for Constant Temptation. A set of stories written to thank my reviewers for receiving over 1,000 reviews on said story. Thank you!

This two-shot is written for **Light love L Lawliet**. I hope you like it!

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter one

It is always assumed that L chased after Kira just in the name of justice, because Kira was acting outside of the law. What if L had been merely affronted by this newest intrusion into his territory? What if L had just wanted to remove this new threat?

In this particular branch of the Death Note universe this is true. L was so obsessed with Kira because of the affront to his powers it caused, but when he saw Light Yagami for the first time that changed.

L became obsessed with Light Yagami instead.

Then L began to fully evaluate Kira's, no _Light's_ plan, and grudgingly L had to admit he liked it, he was always enraged when those he had spent so long catching were released on flimsy technicalities or given shorten sentences. This was not what justice was about. True Kira's goal had holes, but Light was still young and had not had the benefits L had received, had not been pushed as L had been pushed.

The only problem L had had then was to convince Light that he was seriously wanting to aid him, after all he had until recently wanted to apprehend him.

It had been relatively easy.

All L had needed to do was tell Light his name, it had hurt but L had managed it.

…

"_What do you think it would take to earn Kira's trust Light-kun?" L asked, "Hypothetically of course."_

"_That would be relatively simple," Light sighed, "considering Kira's method of killing it would be your true name. With a photo as well I would imagine if Kira had never met you, then Kira would have all the information about you. As you say though this is all hypothetical. Why do you ask Ryuzaki?"_

_L knew what Light was implying with his final question, he was reminding L that there was definitely no trust between them at all. Well in a few minutes all that would change._

"_You ask why Light-kun?" L said, a small smile appearing on his face as he turned to face Light, "it is because I intend to join Kira."_

_Light's face went white and he jerked up from his chair and strode over to the window. L was annoyed, he had wanted to keep looking at Light, his expression at L's words had been priceless, truly, L had not been able to fathom how much it would cost._

"_You shouldn't joke about such things Ryuzaki," Light said harshly._

"_I wasn't joking Light-kun," L said rising from his chair and quietly approaching Light._

"_Then you shouldn't test me like that," Light sighed, "I'm not Kir-"_

_Light's words ceased as L's arms suddenly wrapped around his middle and L's head hit his shoulder._

"_My name," L whispered into Light's ear, "is L Lawliet."_

_L knew his statement had effected Light, he went rigid in his arms. _

"_Stop testing me," Light whispered, but L could hear his voice was shaky._

"_I am not," L sighed, "would you like me to spell it out for you?"_

_L looked at Light's reflection in the glass before him, Light was already looking at him. He looked in shock, but in that shock the truth was slowly dawning. Light was realising L was telling the truth. Then his face changed and sudden confidence emerged and he twisted in L's grip and shifted around, nearly slamming L into the glass. L's sudden worry ceased as his head came into contact with a hand, cushioning its fall back to the glass._

"_Why?" Light asked, his voice a harsh whisper, his suddenly very focused eyes boring into L's._

"_Because," L said equally as harsh, "is despite how much it hurts my pride, you are _right_. I am fed up with seeing the people I spend months chasing getting lenient sentences even though they have done the most horrendous things to other humans. I am fed up with seeing the scum of the earth walk free."_

_Light sagged before him, the anger leaving his eyes to be replaced with joy._

"_I believe you," Light said with a smirk, "I am Kira."_

…

So Light had shown L the Death Note and introduced him to Ryuk. L proving himself once again by willingly going to write down the name of a criminal, even if he did frown as he did so. He had never felt so relieved when Light had suddenly reached forward and stopped him.

It had been shortly after that their relationship had developed; obsession had developed into fascination and desire. It helped that they were spending so much time together. It helped that they were both so experimental as well…

"Seriously?" Light laughed, from where he lay on the bed observing L, "I thought you would be against such a thing. I only suggested it to see your reaction."

"You know I take any question seriously Light," L replied, turning in his chair to face his erstwhile lover. He nearly gulped as Light smirked at him.

"Then who would it be?" Light asked, his voice dropping in tone, "who would you want to have a threesome with?"

"Matsuda," L replied almost instantly, his eyebrows rose as Light fell about laughing.

Suddenly Light's laughter ceased.

"Actually, I agree," Light said thoughtfully, "he has been watching us, he always become more disorganised when we are around."

"Indeed." L murmured.

L and Light looked thoughtfully at each other then.

It seemed they were actually going to do this, it was probably because of their innate desire to compete with everyone around them. They had merely had to change their methods.

…

Matsuda groaned, his head hurt and he felt groggy. The last thing he could remember was Light handing him a cup of coffee, then he had passed out. What _had_ happened?

"Awake then?"

Matsuda jerked as a hand touched his forehead, simultaneously realising he was chained up, and that it was Light who was talking. His eyes darted open and he stared up at Light in panic, his hands pulling at the chain in terror. This was very bad.

"Matsuda," Light said forcefully, "I am _not_ going to hurt you."

"Then let me go!"

"I will once you have listened to our suggestion," Light replied blandly.

"Our?" Matsuda whispered his gaze fixed on Light until Light inclined his left. Matsuda turned his head left and gulped. "Ryuzaki?"

"Listen to Light-kun, _please_ Matsuda-kun," L said softly, he knew Light could describe it better than he could. He was proven wrong.

"We want you," Light said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Matsuda nearly shrieked, and began struggling again.

"Matsuda," Light sighed, "we are not about to rape you, but we _know_ you have been watching us."

"Ah," Matsuda sighed, sagging once more, and Light used this opportunity to reach up and run his hand through Matsuda's hair... The little puppy that he was. To his surprise Matsuda didn't glare at him. Perhaps this was going to be simple.

"If you don't want this," L said suddenly, "we can release you and you can leave. We will never speak of this again."

Matsuda didn't reply for a few seconds, and this was all L and Light needed.

"Can we take your lack of response as acceptance?" Light murmured, sinking closer to Matsuda. He laughed as Matsuda shook his head vigorously a deep blush spreading up his face. Light was about to pull back, but then Matsuda nodded his head slightly; his natural human curiosity seemed to be getting the better of him.

Matsuda had the momentary glimpse of a smirk adorning Light's face before Light's lips were on his, the touch forceful and full of power. Even his silent question of deepening the kiss felt like an order to Matsuda, an order he couldn't help obeying. He couldn't help responding to the kiss, he couldn't hide that he wanted this.

He had always wanted this; he wanted to know these to genii better. Wanted to know why they always seemed so distant from everyone. Wanted to see what hid underneath the so obvious shields against the world that no one else seemed to see; he had his answers now, he wasn't sure he liked them.

Light's lips left his and Matsuda panted for breath, his cheeks flushed by more than just embarrassment now. He was given no respite. L's mouth descended to continue where Light's mouth had left off, his tongue diving in to explore Matsuda's mouth, leaving no area untouched. Matsuda couldn't hold back a shiver at such a deep investigation, from L it was something he should have come to expect, but it was still highly unusual.

Light's hand tightened slightly in L's hair as he smirked down at the scene before him, his life was going perfectly. Ryuk's prediction of his life being full of misfortune seemed to be highly inaccurate, his life was the exact opposite. He had L on his side, not as a supplicant it was true, but as an ally and lover it was almost as good. And now perhaps he had found his first supplicant in Matsuda, the man was so eager and needy. Matsuda had been almost crying out for someone to look after him, and to tell him what to do; even L had seen that.

Light pulled sharply at L's hair forcing him up. Matsuda's sudden gasp for air filled the room, his eyes already dilated from pleasure.

"You were suffocating him," Light murmured, trying to hide his amusement.

"It never bothered you," L said blandly, "I have not had much experience with these things."

"I know how to breathe with you assaulting me like that," Light replied, moving closer to L. Then he let L plunder his mouth just as he had done to Matsuda, letting L have free reign for the briefest of moments until fighting back. Forcing L into submission his actions, spurred on by the sudden moan from Matsuda this elicited; he definitely was enjoying what he saw.

Matsuda strained at his bonds, no longer to escape but to touch. He wanted to touch the two who were now kissing so passionately so closely above him. His movements stilled in shock as hands shifted to grope at him, the owners of said hands seemingly oblivious to their movements and their assault on his body. He couldn't hold back a whimper as one of L's hands ran up his chest.

L nearly collapsed down onto Matsuda as Light finally let him go, such a nearly brutal kiss had broken through his defences. Light had always been surprisingly gentle with him, relatively speaking, before hand, he couldn't decide whether he liked this new Light or not. Then L heard Matsuda's almost pained whimpers and looked down. Matsuda definitely looked happy about where things were going, but still…

"Light might not need confirmation, but I do," L said slowly, his dark eyes staring down at Matsuda as he ran his hand back down Matsuda's still clothed chest, "do you accept _whatever_ we are about to do to you?"

Matsuda bit his lip, his flush deepening further as one of Light's hands joined L's on its slow descent down his body. He shuddered, not quite capable of answering the question, he feared being under their power, they were too clever for him to feel safe. He lost all rational thought as the hands reached their destination.

Matsuda's sudden cry of pleasure was music to L and Light's ears as their hands both squeezed and tormented the bulge they had found in Matsuda's trousers. They knew he wanted this, that he wanted _them_, but they wanted him to admit it, to give in to them. After all everything was a competition on some level.

"Well," Light said, his hand giving a suddenly harder squeeze, fingers interlacing with L's.

"Yes!" Matsuda cried, he was past worrying now, if things continued like this he didn't care what they did, he just wanted more.

* * *

A/N; The next part shall be posted soon I promise.


End file.
